Los ojos verdes: Conociendo más sobre mis padres
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Arnold, de pequeño, tuvo una amiga llamada Lucero. Una niña que llegó desde San Lorenzo, sin atención de sus padres. Ella se fue antes de entrar a la primaria y nadie volvió a saber de ella. 9 años después ella reaparece, con respuestas y secretos que ayudarán a Arnold a saber más sobre sus padres ¿Es mejor decirlos o que sigan guardados? ¿Qué hará Helga al sentir celos de Lucero?
1. Chapter 1

Amiga

Era un día lluvioso. Todos entraban al Preescolar de Hillwood, acompañados de sus familiares. Una chica rubia llegó mojada, sucia y sin almuerzo. Un joven rubio se le acercó y la tapó con su paraguas. Luego le dijo

-Hola, lindo moño

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta tu moño, porque es rosa como tu ropa.

Dijo el pequeño y entró a la escuela. La rubia se pegó al vidrio de la entrada y sonrió para sí. En eso llegó un coche, se estacionó y de ahí se bajó una pequeña de la misma edad de la rubia. Tenía el cabello largo, negro, quebrado, agarrado en media coleta alta, con una pinza en forma de mariposa. Era de piel morena, algo gordita y estaba vestida con una playera de tirantes color azul, una chamarra de mezclilla, huaraches blancos y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Levantó la vista, tenía unos ojos color negro con un poco de verde hoja alrededor.

-Gracias Ginger- dijo a la mujer que manejaba el auto

-De nada hija- contestó la mujer que manejaba el coche tan lujoso en el que había llegado la chica. Luego se fue.

La pequeña clavó la mirada en el suelo y la rubia se dio cuenta de que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Se acercó y le dio un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-N… no

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis papás se fueron de nuevo de viaje. Nunca están aquí.

-¿Ella no era tu mamá?

-No, es mi nana. Me llama hija porque me quiere.

-No pasa nada. Yo me vine sola a la escuela. No les importo a mis papás. Vamos.

-Está bien

-Soy Helga G. Pataki, por cierto.

-Lucero H. Moreno

Las dos entraron al salón. En el tiempo que estuvieron ahí la niña rubia se volvió mandona y la morena se alejó de ella, pero se hizo muy amiga de el rubio que ayudó a la rubia y su amigo moreno. Arnold y Gerald. Pasó el tiempo y cuando entraron a la Primaria, Lucero se fue. Nadie supo de ella, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Arnold y Gerald.

9 años después

Todos entraban a la Preparatoria de Hillwood. Era un día lluvioso, por lo cual todos llegaban corriendo, aún trayendo paraguas, porque había mucho viento. Una chica se detuvo en frente de la escuela, contemplándola por un momento. Su gorro color blanco no dejaba ver su rostro. Por el viento, un mechón de cabello color azul se salió del gorro. Solo se notaba su boca, por la bufanda que tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro. Era de color rosa pálido, por el brillo labial que llevaba. Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó por esos hermosos labios.

La chica entró a la preparatoria. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, zapatos de tacón corrido color azul marino y su abrigo azul marino. Una bufanda blanca que cubría su, de por sí, oculto rostro y un gorro blanco. Un joven se acercó. La chica, con los zapatos de tacón, le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

-Hola guapa, ¿Quieres salir después de clases?

-Lo siento- dijo. Se quitó la bufanda y sus labios se dejaron ver. Luego se quitó el gorro, dejando caer su largo cabello negro con rayos azules, morados y rojos- Tengo cosas que hacer después de la escuela.- Lo volteó a ver y todos se dieron cuenta de sus ojos negros con un toque de verde hoja alrededor.

-¿Lucero?- se escuchó la voz de una chica. La joven morena volteó hacia la persona que dijo su nombre

-¿Helga?- dijo algo sorprendida. Luego corrió hacia donde la rubia y la abrazó. La rubia regresó el abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Lucero? Desde el preescolar que no te veo, pero esa pulsera es única. Yo misma la hice. Tú me enseñaste.

-Bien. Si, recuerdo cuando me la diste ¿Y tú como has estado? Me encanta tu nuevo estilo. Pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca con rosa, tenis color blanco y esa diadema rosa con un pequeño moñito rosa. Eres preciosa.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.- dijo Helga.

Un joven moreno vio a la morena y corrió con su amigo.

-¡Arnold! Lucero volvió

-¿Lucero?

-Nuestra amiga del preescolar

-¿Volvió?

-¿Qué estas sordo? Te lo repito V-O-L-V-I-Ó

-Hace mucho que no la vemos

-Y que lo digas, está guapísima. Se ve hermosa con maquillaje

-¿Hablamos de la misma lucero?

-Es verdad amigo, velo y compruébalo- dijo Gerald antes de empujar a Arnold hasta donde Lucero.

Cuando llegó, todos estaban amontonados alrededor de alguien. La gente se empezó a ir y, en medio del gentío, Arnold vio a una joven algo robusta. Iba a decir algo, hasta que la joven volteó y se dio cuenta que era Paty. Ella se fue y Arnold vio a una joven alta, guapa, de cabello negro rizado. Al principio no la reconoció, pero después, la chica dijo

-¿Arnold?

-¿Lucero?

-La misma

-Has cambiado mucho

-Un poco. Hice dieta por un tiempo, pero fui a dar al hospital. Como tengo hipertiroidismo, no es bueno hacer dieta. Me bajó mi sistema inmunológico. En vez de dieta, hago ejercicio. Hago natación y Capoeira; y los fines de semana juego Basquetbol

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Mis padres regresaron a San Lorenzo y, como todavía era una niña pequeña. Dijeron que era mejor ir todos. Para que no pasara nada.

-Estaban más unidos

-¡Ja! Si, como no. Casi nunca estaban. Se la pasaban todo el tiempo excavando y trabajando. Muchos días, ni llegaban a casa.

-Y ¿por qué regresaste?

-Gané una beca en San Lorenzo para estudiar la Preparatoria y Universidad en Hillwood. Tuve opciones de irme a Washington, a Seattle y a Miami, pero decidí venir aquí. Estudiaré la Universidad en Brasil, Francia, Alemania y aquí. Viajaré cada 3 años, para aprender rápido.

-Que bien. ¿Con quién vives?

-Sola en un departamento

-¿Sola?

-Si

-Y no te sientes… bueno… ¿solitaria?

-He estado así toda mi vida Arnold, no pasa nada. Vivo a dos cuadras de donde ahora vive Helga

-Vaya- dijeron todos.

-¿Y qué comes?

-¿Cómo que qué cómo? Comida

-Sí, pero ¿Tú cocinas?

-Obvio, aprendí a cocinar en la Primaria, con Ginger. Por cierto. Tengo que hablar contigo, en privado

-E…está bien.- Dijo y Lucero lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó. Helga estaba celosa, pero Lucero era su amiga y estaba segura que no le quitaría a su amado.

Lucero llevó a Arnold hasta el salón del 3 piso. Al almacén de sustancias químicas. Ya adentro se sentaron en unos bancos del laboratorio y él le preguntó

-¿Qué necesitabas, Lucero?

-Arnold. Necesitamos hablar. Hace 2 días, antes de venir aquí, mi papá me dio una caja para ti. Me explicó que uno de sus compañeros de arqueología, estuvo a punto de morir. Al parecer, calló en una cascada y, cuando iba a morir por la altura, una red lo atrapó. Al parecer, igual que a tus padres. Cayó dentro de una cueva, detrás del agua y vio a alguien irse. Al pie de las escaleras que usó para irse, estaba esta caja.- dijo, entregándole una caja de piedra con detalles verdes.- Es de la tribu de los Ojos Verdes. Tenía una imagen de tu rostro y supusieron que era para ti. Tus padres fueron muy famosos en San Lorenzo por haberse vuelto parte de la tribu secreta de los Ojos Verdes. No sé si lo sabias. El caso es que mi papá le dijo a su amigo de arqueología que yo te conocía y me pidieron que te la diera. Dicen que tú tienes la clave para abrir la caja y tiene que ver con esta imagen- dijo, señalando una imagen en forma de cascada.

Arnold pasó sus recuerdos por su mente, buscando algo parecido a la imagen. No lo lograba recordar. Recordó su infancia, cuando sus padres se fueron, cuando entró a la primaria, cuando pasó a secundaria, cuando salvó al vecindario, cuando su abuelo le leyó el diario de su padre. Cuando se enteró de cómo se conocieron, cuando su padre le dijo a su madre que la amaba en la cascada…

-Zapote- susurró y de la caja salió un sonido como "clic". Arnold levantó la tapa y, dentro, había un medallón como el que había dibujado su padre en su diario. Arnold al principio no entendió, hasta que recordó, de nuevo, el diario.- ¿Sabes algo de esto?

-Solo sé que es para ti. Nada más

-Gracias- dijo Arnold. Se puso el collar y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Lucero se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, el cual él respondió.

Konichiwa!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold! Y estoy emocionada. Espero que les haya gustado… El inicio. En breve subiré otro capítulo. Para los que ya hayan leído otro de mis fics como: Catástrofe o Si tan solo pudieras recordarme. Las continuaré. No desesperen. Para los que no los han leído, léanlos. Espero les gusten. Reviews, reviews

Bueno. No tengo nada más que decir más que…

Sayonara!


	2. Malas noticias

Malas noticias

Konichiwa!

Queridos lectores, tengo una pésima noticia. Que hasta a mí me molesta. No podré escribir por un tiempo. Se metió un virus a la computadora. Un troyano. Y se va a tener que tronar el disco duro por lo cual se van a ir todos mis documentos y tal vez no pueda escribir por un rato. No me gusta el dejarlos en suspenso. Si quieren leer algo pueden leer mis otros fics. Si les gusta hey arnold, hora de aventura, Duelo Xiaolin o KND pueden leer mis otros fics como Los ojos verdes, o el último beso.

No voy a dejar de escribir aquí, pero espérenme 2 semanas. Que este martes me voy a Oaxaca y regreso hasta el lunes. Entonces tampoco podré escribir.

Me despido chicos y chicas.

Sayonara!


	3. Revelaciones y clases

Revelaciones y clases

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Mis papás se fueron de nuevo de viaje. Nunca están aquí._

_-¿Ella no era tu mamá?_

_-No, es mi nana. Me llama hija porque me quiere._

_-No pasa nada. Yo me vine sola a la escuela. No les importo a mis papás. Vamos._

_-Está bien_

_-Soy Helga G. Pataki, por cierto._

_-Lucero H. Moreno_

_9 años después_

_-Hola guapa, ¿Quieres salir después de clases?_

_-Lo siento- dijo. Se quitó la bufanda y sus labios se dejaron ver. Luego se quitó el gorro, dejando caer su largo cabello negro con rayos azules, morados y rojos- Tengo cosas que hacer después de la escuela.- Lo volteó a ver y todos se dieron cuenta de sus ojos negros con un toque de verde hoja alrededor._

_-¿Lucero?- se escuchó la voz de una chica. La joven morena volteó hacia la persona que dijo su nombre_

_-¿Helga?- dijo algo sorprendida. Luego corrió hacia donde la rubia y la abrazó. La rubia regresó el abrazo._

_-Y ¿por qué regresaste?_

_-Gané una beca en San Lorenzo para estudiar la Preparatoria y Universidad en Hillwood._

_Tengo que hablar contigo, en privado_

_-E…está bien.- Dijo y Lucero lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó. Helga estaba celosa, pero Lucero era su amiga y estaba segura que no le quitaría a su amado._

_-Zapote- susurró y de la caja salió un sonido como "clic". Arnold levantó la tapa y, dentro, había un medallón como el que había dibujado su padre en su diario. Arnold al principio no entendió, hasta que recordó, de nuevo, el diario.- ¿Sabes algo de esto?_

_-Solo sé que es para ti. Nada más_

_-Gracias- dijo Arnold. Se puso el collar y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Lucero se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, el cual él respondió._

Una joven rubia había seguido a Arnold y Lucero hasta el almacén de química. Cuando vio la plática sintió un poco de celos. Pero cuando vio que Lucero abrasó a Arnold, le entraron unas ganas de golpear a su amiga. Se contuvo, para no verse sospechosa ante Arnold, pero se propuso que, de camino a casa de la morena, iba a "hablar" seriamente con ella. Se recargó en la pared a pensar un rato. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Arnold y Lucero salieron del almacén.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lucero

-N-nada. Solo quería decirte que ya van a empezar las clases.

-¡Ah! Bueno… gracias ¿Me pueden decir dónde está el salón 30? Tengo clase de Música

-Yo también- dijeron Arnold y Helga al unísono. Lucero vio eso y se empezó a reír.

-Pero yo no pienso ir con el cabeza de balón.- dijo Helga fingiendo molestia. Lucero la observó detenidamente y luego dijo

-Helga. Después de clases quiero ir contigo a una caminata por el parque.

-No tengo problemas.- dijo y se fue.

-Primero necesito ir por mis cosas a mi casillero.

-Bien. Oye, una pregunta

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué también estudias Música? Claro, a demás de tus clases de idiomas.

-En realidad, no solo tomo clases de Idiomas y Música. También de Canto, Karate y doy presentaciones en bailes de salón con música de Violín o Piano. Dependiendo el gusto de la gente.- dijo Lucero.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Arnold

-Es más. Me gustaría que fueras mi presentación de Violín en una boda. Aquí está tu boleto. Yo no necesito, pero me dijeron que llevara acompañantes si quería.- en eso llegó Gerald.

-Hola Lucero ¿Cómo has estado?

-Gerald. Muy bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-También muy bien- dijo mientras bajaban al piso de los salones más concurridos.

En eso una chica castaña con falda verde, playera blanca y chaleco verde pasó junto a ellos. Tenía el cabello recogido con una diadema verde. Arnold la saludó y se olvidó por completo de Gerald y Lucero.

-Le gusta ¿verdad?- preguntó a Gerald

-Como no tienes idea- respondió Gerald y Lucero se rió.

-¿Vamos a clase?- sugirió

-Claro- dijo Gerald mientras se iban del lugar. Cuando llegaron al lugar algunos chicos le chiflaron a Lucero y ella se siguió como si no existieran.

-¿Dónde me puedo sentar?- preguntó a Gerald. Estaban en un auditorio. En eso una ola de chicos se amontonó alrededor de ella a pedirle que se sentara junto a ellos.- Que inmaduros- murmuro para sí y se abrió paso entre los chicos.

Vio a Helga sentada junto a Phoebie y se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de Helga. Cuando llegó se aclaró la garganta y Helga la volteó a ver.

-¡Vaya! ¿Te piensas sentar aquí?- preguntó Helga

-¿Puedo?

-Claro- dijo Helga y Phoebie se asomó para saludarla. Lucero la saludó.

Mientras con Gerald 2 filas atrás de las chicas: Arnold llegó con una cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó amigo?- preguntó Gerald

-Lila pasó- dijo Arnold

-Ya amigo, déjala por la paz

-Es que no hay nadie como ella

-¿Y qué hay de Lucero?

-No lo sé Gerald

-Piénsalo Arnold. Ser novio de ella, emparejarse. Bueno, no tiene mal cuerpo la chica

-¡Gerald! No puedes decir eso a sus espaldas- reclamó Arnold. En eso entró el maestro de Música. Un hombre mayor de cabello muy canoso y un poco calvo. Delgado y algo bajo de estatura.

-Bien, espero que hayan traído sus partituras y hayan practicado- dijo el profesor.

-Disculpe profesor, pero esta es mi primera clase aquí. Soy de intercambio. A partir de la próxima clase traeré todo.

-Está bien. En lo que ¿Alguien le quiere prestar sus partituras a la chica nueva?- dijo el profesor y todos pasaron sus hojas al asiento de Lucero.- Puedes tomar un violín de aquél estante.- dijo el profesor.

-Gracias profesor- dijo Lucero

-¿Sabes cómo tocar el violín?

-Si

-¿Podría dar una demostración de cuanto sabe? Para poder ver que le enseñaré

-Claro- dijo mientras se acomodaba y tocaba una parte de la sinfonía llamada "La Primavera" de Vivaldi. Todos aplaudieron y Lucero inclinó su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-Señorita ¿Dónde aprendió a tocar así?- preguntó el profesor.

-En mi primaria.

-Quisiera que tocara en el concierto escolar como solista.

-¿No le ha dado el papel a nadie?

-No- dijo el profesor.

-Claro, me encantaría

Al final de la clase Helga, Phoebie y Lucero hablaron un rato ya que tenían tiempo libre. La clase de Matemáticas se había cancelado y después de un momento Gerald, Arnold y un grupo de chicos se acercaron a las chicas.

-Lucero, linda. Estuvimos hablando un rato con Arnold y quiere decirte algo- dijo Gerald

-¿Si?

-Q…quisieras ir… a… bueno… a…

-Ya Arnold, dilo sin rodeos.- presionó Gerald

-¿Quieresiracenarconmigoenlanoche?- dijo Arnold casi gritando

-¿Disculpa? ¿Lo puedes repetir un poco más lento, por favor?- dijo Lucero un poco confundida.

-Que… si… ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo en la noche?

-Ow… pues…- dijo volteando hacia Helga y luego a Arnold.-Como amigos ¿Verdad?

-Claro- dijo Arnold.

-Buuueeeno… creo que podría ir si solo es como amigos.

-Excelente. Te paso a recoger a las 8 ¿Si?

-Claro- dijo Lucero no muy convencida.

-Bien- dijo Arnold. Luego se fue acompañado de todos los chicos, todos felicitándolo o lanzándole miradas asesinas.

Lucero volteó a ver a Helga, pero ella ya no estaba. Salió del salón y se dirigió al patio central de la preparatoria. Helga estaba encima de una mesa, golpeando la banca con el pie.

-Creo que será mejor que haga lo que vine a hacer- se dijo a sí misma. Llegó al lado de Helga de manera tan sigilosa que ella no se dio cuenta. Estaban en pleno invierno y Lucero llevaba una boina negra, con una bufanda verde. Mientras Helga usaba una gorra azul y una bufanda rosa.- Creo que no cumplí con mi propósito.- dijo, intentando atraer la atención de Helga. Ella la vio de reojo y luego volteó a la banca de nuevo. Lucero se dio cuenta de que Helga estaba llorando. Sacó un pañuelo del interior de su abrigo verde, se lo extendió a Helga. Ella lo tomó y se secó los ojos.

-Se que no debería ponerme así… pero el torpe cabeza de balón no se da cuenta de nada. Le confesé mis sentimientos, pero mi maldito orgullo me hizo decirle lo contrario. Lo odio.- dijo Helga molesta.

-¿Sabes que creo, Helga?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres saber?- le preguntó Lucero a Helga, ella la vio expectante- creo que no piensas que Arnold sea un torpe cabeza de balón, ni que lo odies. Creo que piensas todo lo contrario.- dijo Lucero y Helga enrojeció, de rabia, timidez y temor.- Y lo digo por que pasé por lo mismo. Sé que es amar a alguien y que esa persona, por más que te esfuerces, no te corresponda. Por más que se lo digas, se lo repitas y lo hables abiertamente, no se da cuenta.- Helga la vio sorprendida.- Se llama Raimundo. Vive en San Lorenzo y nos conocimos en la primaria. Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, hasta que mis padres adoptivos murieron. Me adentré a la selva para despejar mi mente y conocí a… Bueno, no importa. Tú todavía tienes tiempo para hacer algo. No pierdas ni la más mínima oportunidad. Hoy iré a la cita con Arnold, pero luego harás lo que sea para que se acerque a ti ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok- dijo Helga y en eso sonó como todos los chicos iban a sus siguientes clases y decidieron entrar para llegar a tiempo.

Konichiwa!

Qué bien se siente al fin poder seguir con esto. Los extrañé a todos y todas, mis querid s lector s. Espero que les vaya de maravilla. Bien, como ya les comenté, soy recursadora en la preparatoria, por ello estoy muy atareada, SIN EMBARGO, quiero decirles que ya me acostumbré a esto y será mucho más sencillo para mí escribir y subir más capítulos.

Les cuento también que ya tengo un correo especial para lo que es mi trabajo como Betareader. Está en mi perfil y, si necesitan ayuda en algo (correcciones, traducciones, etc.) o quieren pedir una historia, estoy a sus servicios. Sin más que decir, me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo. El cual subiré e días a lo mucho.

Hasta entonces les mando besotes y muchas gracias por estar conmigo otra vez.

Fin de la función

Sayonara!


End file.
